


Gang World

by InkStainedHands1177



Series: Gang World [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth is Annabeth, F/M, Gang!Percy, Grover does not like cigarettes, Killer!Percy, Mother-Son Relationship, Punk!Percy - Freeform, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedHands1177/pseuds/InkStainedHands1177
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’ve got to understand it from my point of view. My dad left my mom when I was just a kid. My mom married a jerk who liked to use me as a punching bag. I was probably a bastard kid. Mom’s poor. Gabe’s a douche. I was never in the same school for longer than a year. Teachers thought I was an idiot child. I’m dyslexic. All the cards are stacked against me.<br/>The solution? Drugs, gangs, fighting, and more drugs.<br/>That was my reality. Until two days ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gang World

**Author's Note:**

> This story came to life when I saw a picture of Punk Percy from viria13 on DeviantArt. The drawings were entitled 'If Percy was a punk'. Please check it out. It’s drawn very well.  
> I do not own that picture. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.  
> Ink…

Chapter 1

My life went to hell amazingly fast. I was three years old when Mom married Gabe Ugliano. I was five years old when Gave first started beating me when mom was at work. I was seven years old when I was picked up by a gang while I was avoiding school and home.

I’m twelve years old now. Five years of gang life. I was in and out of juvie like a ping pong ball.

You’ve got to understand it from my point of view. My dad left my mom when I was just a kid. My mom married a jerk who liked to use me as a punching bag. I was probably a bastard kid. Mom’s poor. Gabe’s a douche. I was never in the same school for longer than a year. Teachers thought I was an idiot child. I’m dyslexic. All the cards are stacked against me.

The solution? Drugs, gangs, fighting, and more drugs.

That was my reality. Until two days ago. My summer was coming to a close. I was sitting at my window in my room, smoking a cigarette.

“Percy!”

I groaned, crushed the cigarette butt into my palm, and flicked it out the window. I sauntered across my room and went into the kitchen. “Yeah Mom?” I didn’t even try to hide the smell. She knew already.

She placed her hands on her hips. “I’ve decided something. This life of yours is going to kill you. I’m going to send you to a school far from this gang’s jurisdiction. You’re not going back to them while _I’m_ alive!”

I snorted and lend against the wall. “Mom, I keep telling you. We need the money. I’m making seven hundred dollars a week!”

“Doing what?!” She pushed her hair out of her eyes and glared at me. “Killing people?”

I glowered at the ceiling. “I’m not giving you any blood money, Mom. We’ve been over this.”

“Selling drugs?! I still don’t want that money either!”

I groaned. “Mom…be practical. Mr. Douche isn’t going to share his bloody money. We have to look after ourselves. It’s a dark world, and we need to _survive_.”

She sighed and looked at the ceiling. I stifled a groan. I knew what she was going to say. She always looked at the ceiling when she was about to talk about the gods.

“No, bloody gods aren't going to help, Mom. They never have, and they never will.” I muttered a curse. “The bastards don’t even exist.” A thunderclap occurred right outside our apartment. Mom paled.

“Don’t talk like that.”

I hissed out a breath. “Mom-”

“Anyway,” she focused on her cookies. “I’m sending you to Yancy.”

I blinked. “What?”

“Yancy Academy. It’s a little outside of New York City.”

I focused on straightening my biking gloves. I couldn’t let my anger out on Mom. That wouldn’t be right. I couldn’t do that to her.

I finally nodded, after fiddling with my bracelets for two minutes. “Fine, I’ll go.” I didn’t wait for her response.

That night I snuck out, and headed to the gang. There was a turf war going on.

“Hey, Raven!”

I turned and nodded to Clip. Shadow, Jewel, Nick, and Blades were with him. They were my squad. I went up to the Boss’ quarters. All the other squad leaders were there.

“Hello, Raven, nice of you to drop by.” I stifled my anger. All the others were teenagers, or young adults. I was the only 12 year old. I had a higher kill record than any of them. No one should have laughed at me.

I took out my knife and started polishing it. “What’s new?”

I stared at them with zero emotion. I could tell that Terence was uneasy about me. They all moved closer to the map. Boss chuckled.

He winked at me. I was the Boss’ favorite.

The meeting proceeded as planned, and we moved out.

My squad and me got to the territory line first and staked out. I lounged on top of a closed dumpster and checked my guns. Everything was in order.

“Squad, call in.” I opened our radio link.

_“Clip in place.”_

_“Jewel in position and dying of boredom.”_

_“Shadow ready for killing.”_

_“Blades all ready.”_

_“Nick in place and ready.”_

“Good. Wait for the signal.”

They all affirmed, and I closed the link. I heard something behind me. Turning smoothly, I hopped off and hid behind the dumpster. What the hell…?! A one eyed man. A man with only one eye! I blinked. No, he had two eyes. Must have been my nerves. The man stared at me for a long moment and then shuffled off and vanished into the night. I didn’t have much time to think about it. The signal was sounded. We went into battle.

It was about ten minutes into the fight that I put my plan into action. I knew the Boss would never let me go. I was an area leader, top assassin, and all around best member of his gang. In other words, I was very important to him. The only way I could escape this life, and do what my mom wanted, was if I died.

Jumping a kid from the opposing gang, one who kinda looked like me, I slit his throat. I turned my link on and spoke some orders to my squad. I knew that the other gang had explosives. I knew that the Boss knew that I was in that area that they were blasting. I pulled out my own grenade and pulled the pin and threw it along with my gun down the alley where the kid’s body was.

The explosion rocked the ground. While everything was burning, I gave a cry of pain and then destroyed my walkie-talkie. I walked quietly to where the explosion happened and checked my gun. It was scorched perfectly. I smiled. I would never go anywhere without my gun. That would persuade them. I ripped the corpse’s clothing a bit so it would seem that the other gang rifled through my stuff and grabbed things. That done, I took a deep breath, looked around one last time, and then I slipped out into the night and vanished.

**The Next Day**

Sally Jackson watched as I got onto the bus and headed to Yancy. I sighed and waved to her. Did I miss my life in the gangs? Yes. Was I eager to go to this new school? Hell no. Did I want to please my mom? Definitely. That said, I had no choice.

The bus traveled down. It was a three hour ride to the school. I couldn’t sleep. I could never sleep in a public place. Call it habit. I didn’t want anyone sneaking up on me.

The bus arrived, and I climbed out. “Hello hell.”

One of the teachers arrived and asked me to come with him. I rolled my eyes and did as I was told. I smirked. This guy probably cried when he got a hangnail. I saw a group of wannabe punk kids glaring at me. Mom had confiscated all my gloves, knives, piercings, guns, and what not. To them, I was an ordinary kid going to a juvenile delinquent school. I stared at them with a small smile on my face, daring them to attack me so I could play. I could tell that they became uneasy. They shuffled away.

“This is Grover Underwood. He will show you around the school. He will also be your roommate.”

I looked over and saw a cripple. He had acne, crutches, a scruffy goatee, and a nervous disposition. I looked him up and down. “Sup.”

“Hi…come on. I’ll show you around.”

I nodded and walked with him. Something about Grover told me that he would be a pretty good friend. He seemed more mature than any of these other idiots. I smiled a genuine smile for the first time in a week. Maybe Yancy wouldn’t be so bad...

**Author's Note:**

> Yo!  
> I'm going to update this story on Saturdays.  
> Just a warning, this story will have a slightly different format than most stories will.  
> Hope you guys enjoyed this. ; )  
> Ink...


End file.
